


Remember Me

by canadianpancakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesiac Eren, Anal Sex, Attack on Titan AU, Cute Eren Yeager, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Tsundere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianpancakes/pseuds/canadianpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternet universe where squad Levi is not dead) </p><p>"God, Eren. You're such a brat." I said with a roll of my eyes as I playfully punched the arm of the brunette male walking next to me. He giggled and pushed my arm away.<br/>"But Levi! You promised," Eren gave me the saddest puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen, and it physically hurt to even think about saying no. So with a reluctant sigh, I finally nodded my head in agreement.<br/>"Fine. You can practice with the maneuvering gear today, but if you break a limb, it's your own fucking fault."</p><p>~</p><p> Not only did Eren end up breaking a limb, but he also hit his head pretty hard. Eren woke up in the hospital wing with amnesia. It's up to Levi to fix what he caused, and try to get Eren's memory back. But it gets complicated when Eren is led to believe that he and Levi were together before the accident. Levi gets caught up in his own feelings for the younger male, and only adds to the web of lies he'd started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another story I need to work on but I just randomly thought of this during class and decided to go ahead and write the first chapter XD 
> 
> If you guys want me to continue, just comment. Frankly, I'm curious what you guys think of this idea :3

_"God, Eren. You're such a brat."I said with a roll of my eyes as I playfully punched the arm of the brunette male walking next to me. He giggled and pushed my arm away._

_"But Levi! You promised," Eren gave me the saddest puppy dog eyes id ever seen, and it physically hurt to even think about saying no. So with a reluctant sigh, I finally nodded my head in agreement._

_"Fine. You can practice with the maneuvering gear today, but if you break a limb, it's your own fucking fault."_

_Eren grinned in sheer excitement and started running ahead of me. I shook my head and grabbed his tunic collar before he was out of grasp, yanking him back by me, as I started walking back to get the needed supplies. Eren choked out a strangled gasp at my sudden response, but followed nonetheless_

_"You can't exactly practice with maneuvering gear if you don't have it with you, brat." I stated with a sigh and Eren chuckled in embarrassment. We walked back into the castle-like building and retrieved Eren's newly-cleaned gear. I went to grab mine, but Eren grabbed my wrist to stop me. I gave him a confused look, which he only gave a small, embarrassed grin in response._

_"I'd prefer if you didn't use yours with me, I want to just practice alone. I'm actually pretty good with it if you'd just let me show you." He said in a hushed voice, as if he was afraid that if he spoke any louder, I'd beat him. I rolled my eyes at him and yanked my wrist from his grasp, crossing my arms over my chest as I stared at him. I gave him a dubious look, but after considering it for a moment, along with his pleading eyes, I finally sighed and nodded._

_"But, what I said before still stands. So don't do anything stupid that could get you killed."_

_Eren's eyes lit up, and he was out of the room in a flash. I slowly followed behind until we reached our destination in a small forest nearby. He didn't waste a second to shot into the air, doing a few test flips. Acting like the cheeky brat he_ _was. I leant against a tree, and simply watched him fly through the air, carefree from anything else in the world. He had a huge grin on his face, and I could see that for once in his life, he wasn't worried about those shitty Titans that turned his life to shit._

_He was free._

_For a slight moment, I regretted not bringing my gear. Because, I enjoyed the feeling of being free the gear gave me. But if I would have brought it, I would have missed seeing Eren genuinely stressed free and not pissed._

_For once, I actually felt fond of the brat. He had a shitty life, but the kid was full of determination. And at that moment, he was determined to prove himself with the maneuvering gear._

_My eyes scanned the sky for him, and I found him a moment later, eyebrows scrunched up as if he were thinking about something. His face once again filled with determination, and he hunched forward slightly to get more leverage to move forward. I watched in curiosity as he suddenly did two spins in mid air, but my eyes widened when I realized that something was off. He was too close to the tree, and he hadn't shot a wire to it, yet._

_And that's when all hell broke loose._

_The slight scream I heard when he realized his mistake left a sour taste in my mouth, and I immediately regretted listening to the brat and not being my gear. I carelessly pushed myself off of the tree, stumbling slightly as I began running towards him. I watched his back hit the tree, hard enough to knock the air out of him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and closed. I watched as his limp body fell into another branch, then another, and another. I audibly cursed and pushed myself to run faster. The blood following him as he fell, only made the sour taste in my mouth worse._

 The vision slowly faded from my memory as I blinked my eyes open. I lifted my head from its painful position of resting on the side of a bed, and I rubbed the back of my neck in a soothing motion. I squinted my eyes and stared down at the limp, yet breathing, body in the bed beside the chair I was sitting in. He was wrapped in bandages, mostly on his head. Brown hair protruded from the bandages, and stuck out every which way. His breathing was shaky, but he was still alive.

He'd been in a coma for the past two weeks.

 And I hadn't left his side, because I was his squad leader, and I was given the task to protect him, but I failed. I utterly and horribly fucked up.

 I decided to let him practice with the maneuvering gear after he begged nonstop. Everything was fine at first, I watched as he swung from branch to branch, did a few spins and flips to show off, but then everything went wrong. He decided to wait too long to shoot a wire into the next tree, he was trying to do some triple spin. I watched helplessly as he got too close to the tree, with his back facing it, and he was unable to even try and shoot the wire, because he'd already hit the tree at least twenty meters in the air. The air left his lungs, and he started falling to the ground, hitting other branches and getting covered in gashes. There was blood. Lots of it. I was running as fast as my damned short legs could go, I had to jump to catch him, and I ended up landing on my foot, twisting my ankle in the process.

But Eren was safe.

 I had at least saved him from further damage, so in a way I didn't fail my task completely. Just fucked it up.

 What surprised me the most, was the fact that he didn't go Titan during the fall. He had a perfect chance to bite his thumb, and he could have saved his own ass and I wouldn't have twisted my ankle trying to save it myself.

 But, since I fucked up the previous task, I was given the task of watching over him while he was in a coma, just in case he could go Titan during that time. But that hadn't happened. He looked peaceful, and I felt guilty for actually agreeing to that fucking brat's begging. Damn him and his puppy dog eyes. If he died, it was on me that humanity's only hope was dead. And humanity would loose once again to those big, ugly-ass Titans. I clinched my fist in anger, causing my knuckles to turn white, and my finger nails were no doubtably leaving marks in my palms. I needed to go cut something or punch something. Being locked up watching the brat I almost got killed was slowly taking away my sanity, or what was left of it. I needed to get out, cut some trees until my blade dulled, punch a dummy until my knuckles bled. I needed to do something.

All my thoughts disappeared in an instant when I heard stirring coming from the bed next to me. I glanced down at it, and saw Eren squinting his eyes closed, with his eyebrows furrowed together like he was angry. Which he always was. I stared down at him wide eyed, because that was the first sight of movement in two weeks. Which meant he could be waking up. I sighed in relief, knowing that I hadn't killed him. Enough people had already died on my watch. Looking down at the moving body, I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 "Are you awake, brat?" I said. It was a habit to call him brat, but that probably wasn't the best time to say it. He didn't seem to notice though, as his eyes slowly opened and he looked around at his surroundings. He was silent for a while, starring at everything with a confused look. He finally tried to sit up, but was too weak, and fell back down on his pillows.

 "Where am I?" He asked, his voice was scratchy from not speaking for so long. "The hospital wing. You've been enjoying a nice rest for about two weeks now." I replied. He furrowed his brows more, and gave me an even more confused look.

 "What happened?"

 Hange had told me he might not remember the events prior once he woke up, so I explained the accident. He slowly nodded as I finished explaining and then looked back at me from staring at the wall during the explanation.

 "So, who are you?" He asked with a tilt of his head. I returned his confused look.

 "Levi…" I said and slowly crossed my arms across my chest, then leaned back in my chair.

"Oh. And who am I?"


	2. Claustrophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this XD 
> 
> I'm really going to try and make this a slow build, and take more time on this, so I can get more emotion through it. This is alo probably going to be angsty so be prepared. 
> 
> Also, I just got volumes 9-17 of the manga, so this fanfic isn't going to go off of that. This is going in a completely different. Basically, it takes place around when Eren first entered the survey corps. Just thought I'd clear that up.

I stared at Eren dumbfounded.

Surely he hadn't forgotten everything, right? He couldn't have hit his head that fucking hard. Humanity needed him. He couldn't have just forgotten everything.

But sure enough, as I stared at his confused face that sought for answers, I knew that he really had hit his head that fucking hard. And humanity was in deep shit. I watched as he tilted his head slightly to the side, causing a few stand hairs to fall over his face and bandages.

"…You're Eren Yeager." I replied and Eren nodded.

"Weird name, but okay. So, uh, can you tell me about myself?"  
I opened my mouth to respond, but the door behind be slammed opened, hitting the wall with a loud "bang". I turned around, mind set on going off on whoever barged in without knocking, but stopped and groaned when I realized who it was.

"How's Eren doi- OH MY GOD EREN'S AWAKE WHY DIDN'T YOU ALERT ME OF THIS?" A very loud and annoying Hange immediately rushed towards Eren, pushing me out of my seat, onto the ground, and she sat in the chair instead. I mumbled curses at her, under my breath, as I stood up and dusted myself of the invisible dirt on my clothing. I needed to take a shower, and soon. I felt disgusting. Running a hand through my greasy, black hair, I glowered at Hange, who only stared wide-eyed at Eren.

"Uh, hi," Eren said as he stared at Hange with a face filled with slight fear. I didn't blame him. She was pretty terrifying at times.  
"Hiya! How are you feeling? Is everything alright?" Hange started asking him questions and I sighed and limped towards a wall near by, leaning against it with a slight hiss from the pain of disagreement from my twisted ankle.

"I'm fine…um-who are you, exactly?" Eren responded and Hange froze. Her face dropped into a frown, and she narrowed her eyes slightly in thought at Eren. She shook her head, her messy hair only getting messier at the movement.

"Oh, you poor thing… You must have hit your head a bit too hard. I'm Hange, I guess you could call me the nurse around here, and I need to run a few test on you before you can leave. Okay?"  
Eren nodded and Hange smiled before standing back up and turning towards me.  
"You, ShortStuff, can shoo. Go clean something or whatever it is you do, I need to work with Eren."

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I began walking out of the room, hissing in slight pain at the pressure I was putting on my injured ankle. I made my way out of the room and into the hallway, my mind set on taking a nice, warm, shower.

When I got back to my bedroom, I stripped of my clothing, folded them neatly and placed them in the laundry basket, turned on the shower, and stepped in. I let the water run hrough my hair, down my face, and onto my chest. The water felt abso-fucking-lutely wonderful on my tired and dirty body. As I ran my hands through my hair, I thought back to Eren. There was no way I could let Ewrin find out about his amnesia. Eren was humanity's hope, though a brat, we needed him. So I needed to get Eren's memory back soon.

~

"Alright, Eren! You're good to go, you broke your right arm so it won't be much of use to you. But aside from a few gashes on your head and arms that will leave tiny scars, you're fine." Hange stated with her normal, terrifying, grin. Eren nodded and looked at me. After I had finished my shower, I put on my normal uniform and went back to check on Eren. He looked up at me, his hair even messier from the new bandages Hange put on him, and I ignored him. I still had a tiny, nagging feeling in my stomach that blamed myself for it all. If I only would have brought my gear-

Hange interrupted me by placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"So, Levi, what are you gonna do?" She asked. I knew what she meant. She'd known me long enough to know my emotions, even if I never showed them. I sighed and shrugged, looking up at her sad, smiling face.

"I don't fucking know. This is all my fault and now humanity is in some deep shit."

Eren gave me a questionable look.  
"Huh?" He asked and I sighed again, irritated with the situation.  
I ignored him and continued talking to Hange, who ignored him as well.  
"Look, ShittyGlasses, just don't tell anyone that he has amnesia, for now. I'll be killed if Ewrin finds out." That was one thing I knew for sure. Ewrin trusted me to protect the brat, and I had already dealt with enough when he heard about the incident before. Hange gave me an unsure look, before slowly nodded and removed her hand from my shoulder to write down something on her clipboard.

"Going behind the commander's back, now, huh? That's new." Hange smirked then placed her clipboard down. I "tch"ed as she laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm going to try and fool everyone long enough to get Eren's memories back. It shouldn't take long, right? I just have to show him some of his old shit, and his friends and then everything should click. Piece of fucking cake." I grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him up from the bed, he stumbled a bit, but regained his balance, and let me lead him out if the room. I heard Hange sigh before I closed the door, and let go of Eren's arm. I quickly, or as quickly as I could go with an injured ankle, made my way through the hall, with a stumbling Eren trying to keep up. If I was being honest, I really had no clue where to start on this situation. And I had a nagging feeling that it was all going to blow up in my face and that I shouldn't go behind Ewrin's back, but being the stubborn piece of shit I am, I completely ignored it and made my way to the basement where Eren stayed.

Eren coughed uncomfortably behind me, and I glanced over my shoulder at him, before turning my head back.

"What?" I asked irritably, pushing back a stand of hair that fell in my face while I was walking. Eren mumbled something inaudible and I rolled my eyes.  
"Didn't quite catch that," I said through clenched teeth, trying to keep my temper and annoyance down.

"Er- I still don't exactly know where I am or what's going on." Eren stated as he nearly tripped, grabbing myths back of my shirt to keep his balance. I knew he had been in bed for two weeks and not used to waking, but damn could someone really be that clumsy, recently out of coma or not?

"Look, kid, I'm working on it. Be patient and shut up and all your questions will be answered soon," I glanced behind me at him, pushing his hands off of my shirt, before turning back and mumbling, "I hope."

~

Once we made it to the basement, with Eren only stumbling a few times and no more questions, I tried to reach over the door to retrieve the key that Ewrin had decided to keep there. But, being that I was so goddamn short, it didn't really work out. I tried to stand on the tips of my toes, but my hands barely brushed the top of the door. I cursed under my breath and tried to stretch taller, growing more aggravated the more I tried. I heard Eren clear his throat behind me, after a few tries of stretching and cursing.

"Do you need any help?"

I glared at him and continued trying.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," I said as I brushed my fingers passed the key, only pushing it further out of my reach. With another curse and sigh, I finally gave up and crossed my arms over my chest, backing away from the door to let Eren try. Eren slightly chuckled and walked up to the door, reaching above it and retrieving the key after a few seconds. He turned and looked at me, giving me a cheeky grin as he held the key out for me.

"Fuck you and your tallness." I grumbled as I pushed past him to get to the door and unlock it. The door opened to reveal nothing but darkness. I placed the key in my pocket and grabbed the torch on the wall next to the door. Eren watched me curiously as I stepped into the dark abyss of a room, and motioned for him to follow. He hesitantly followed and stepped in behind me. The light from the torch barely lit the room, only lighting enough to see the step ahead of me, and Eren stayed close behind me. Close enough so I could feel his warm breath on the top of my head. I rolled my eyes, but didn't mention anything of it. Perhaps he just didn't want to trip in the dark? Fuck if I knew.

I walked down the dark stairway, and Eren's breathing was becoming more shaky every second. Was he afraid of the dark? He was fifteen, he should of grown out of that phase by now. I finally decided to question it after he grabbed ahold of my shirt, grasping it tightly, no doubtably wrinkling it.

"Why the hell are you acting so skittish?" I pushed him away from my shirt and he only squeaked in disapproval. He quickly fumbled back to me and grabbed my shoulders instead. I sighed and gave up on pushing him away.

"N-no… Well, I'm not really sure, actually… does the air seem thicker to you?" Eren gulped and held onto my shoulders tighter, his nails digging into my shirt and skin. There was something wrong, no doubt. I stopped and turned around to face him, furrowing my eyebrows in slight confusion.

"Hm," I thought aloud, as Eren began turning his head in every direction, eyes wide as he took in his dark surroundings. His breathing was short and quick, and he was holding up his hands, searching for any sign of the walls around. That's when it clicked.

He was claustrophobic.

My thoughts went back to when I first told him he had to stay there, I never thought much of his reaction, but thinking back, I mentally kicked myself.

_"Jaeger," I stated and Eren quickly stopped sweeping to look at me. He removed the bandana over his mouth and waited for me to continue. I stepped into the room he was in, swiping my finger across a table near the door. "We've prepared your sleeping arrangements, for now. You'll be staying in the basement, locked up and secured." I lifted the finger I swiped across the table to my face, pleased when I saw no sign of dust or dirt on it. I glanced back at Eren, who was fumbling for a response with slightly wide eyes._   
_"Th-the basement, sir?" He questioned with a small stutter. I nodded.  
"That's what I said, wasn't it? The basement is the only room big enough for if you turn Titan in your sleep. We don't know exactly how your transformation works, so that's where you'll stay for now." I said with a bored expression, before turning around and leaving the room, giving him no chance to respond._

I should have realized through his reaction, but it was too late now. I exhaled deeply, and after feeling around in the darkness, I found the wall and placed the torch in an empty sconce. I stepped up one step so I on the same stel as Eren, who was starting to have a panic attack, or so it seemed with his trouble of breathing. I grabbed him by his shoulders, and forced him to look at me. With the dim light of the torch, I could see the fear in his eyes, and the violent shaking of his body. His jaw was clinched, his teeth clinched forcefully and tightly together.

"Look, brat. Ignore your surroundings and focus on me," I said, trying to stop his eyes from helplessly looking around the room. He immediately looked at me, his breathing still only coming in short and quick breaths.  
"I'm not an expert at these types of things, but it's annoying as fuck to see you acting like this. I know you don't know me well, now, but just listen to me for a second. Take a deep breath and focus on me. Don't think about anything else."  
Eren slowly nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. His eyes were locked in mine.

"Good, now exhale," he breathed out, and stayed focused on me. He wasn't shaking as bad as before, telling me it worked somewhat.  
"And repeat." I said and he repeated the process. After a few breaths, he finally calmed down, enough for us to continue down the staircase. I allowed him to cling closer to me than before, as we made our way down the flight of stairs.

I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to work on this more, I'm really enjoying this idea XD 
> 
> I'm going to set a certain day to update this, so I'll probably update every Monday or so… 
> 
> I'd really appriciate some feed back, so please don't be afraid to comment :)


	3. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a bit earlier than planned but oh well. 
> 
> Btw, (almost) every chapter is going to have a memory of Levi's, because it adds a bit more feeling to the story and each memory will have something to do with Eren.

"You alright, kid?" I questioned Eren, moving the torch slightly so I could see him better as I glanced up at him. He nodded, still staring at me. We had finally reached the bottom of the staircase, but the next problem was finding other torches to light. Which was very hard when there was a one hundred thirty pound fifteen year old brat latching on to your arm. Needless to say, I couldn't feel nor move my left arm. All I could do was wonder the room with the torch and hope I could find another.

After a few minutes of hopeless searching, I finally found another. I quickly lit it, lighting the room slightly. Enough to see the next torch not too far. I was able to light all of the torches, which was only at four, but it definitely made a difference compared to the complete darkness. Poor kid, having to deal with the darkness and enclosed space every night… I needed to be less harsh with the brat.

Eren finally released my arm, and I slowly felt the blood rush back to it, tingling slightly. I shook it in hopes to get the feeling back to it, while Eren wondered curiously around the dully lit room. "Why'd you bring me here?" He asked as he walked up to the warn down mattress lying in the corner, with shackles hanging just above it. He picked one of the shackles up and examined it, picking at the rust and, what seemed to be, dried blood. I cringed and looked away, because I never thought about how painful those might have been. The blood must have just been from him trying to escape the darkness, struggling and pulling to be free. Eren looked up from the shackles and stared at me with a confused look, his head titled and the shackles hanging loosely from the chain he held in his leftt hand. He looked like a confused child, innocent, and unknowing of what he'd been through.

Poor bastard.

I sighed and started walking around the room, looking for something, anything, that could be of value and bring a memory back.

"Just to see if anything down here would bring any memories back." I responded as I picked up one of his dirty, disregarded rag of a shirt laying on the ground. Filthy.

"See anything?" I asked as I placed the shirt back down. Eren shook his head and dropped the chain he had been holding. His hand moved to his right arm, and he unconsciously rubbed it as he wondered the room. Only to flinch his hand back at the contact, as if he were burnt. I watched the movement, and through the dim light, I already saw a bit of smoke rising from the cloth cast that held his arm in place. What Hange hadn't told him, was that his arm would heal much faster than he expected. It was already healing relatively fast, considering that he was using it before without even realizing it. He still believed he was a normal, fifteen year old kid, that lost his memories. I wasn't exactly sure how to come out and tell him that, "hey, brat. By the way, if you bite your thumb, you'll turn into this big-ass monster looking thing that we call a Titan. Why don't you give a go?" Yeah, no. Not happening. He'd think I were insane, and it would only make things harder. I just had to be patient with him. Let him try to remember things on his own with little clues I gave him, he'd remember everything in time. But, that was the thing. We didn't exactly have a lot of time.

I glanced around the room, hoping to see something that was of value to him, when something shiny caught my eye. I narrowed my eyes and moved closer to the small, chipped, wooden dresser next to the mattress. On the dresser, laid Eren's key. I remembered that when the accident happened and I carried Eren back, limping as fast as I could and ignoring the pain of protest my ankle gave me, Petra had seen me before I made it back. She ran to my aid and helped me carry his limp body to the hospital wing.

_"Levi, what happened?" Petra asked, worry clear in her tone. I sighed and threw myself on the chair next to the bed Eren was laying in. I stared absentmindedly at his limp body, and watched as his chest rose ever so slightly, and slowly, then feel back down. Only to repeat the process._

_"I was an idiot, that's what. A fucking idiot." I exclaimed in a mumble as I placed my head in my hands, elbows resting on my thighs. I felt a hand in my shoulder, and Petra spoke again, her voice sounded oddly calm for the situation._

_"You're not an idiot. I'm going to get Hange, I'll be back." She said, but before she could walk off I grabbed her wrist. She looked down at me with a questionable gaze. I opened my right hand to reveal Eren's key that fell off of him during his fall. It landed near me when I caught him, and I picked it up before returning. Petra hesitantly took the key from my hand and glanced at it, before staring back at me. I kept my stare at the ground by the bed Eren was in._

_"It fell off of him during the accident, could you put it in the basement? There's no use for him to wear it, as of right now."_

_Petra nodded and clutched the key to her chest, before smiling out of sympathy for me, and walking out of the room._

I tightly clutched the key as I thought back to the memory, and I looked over at Eren. He was looking through an old drawer, his brows furrowed in concentration, which only made him seem angry. I opened my mouth to tell him about the key, when a voice from the stair case interrupted me.

"Eren! Oh my god, you're okay!" Eren's blonde, childhood friend ran down the last few steps, nearly tripping and killing himself, then ran up to Eren with a grin. Eren smiled, but had a very confused look in his eyes. He glanced over at me for help. So with a sigh, I stuffed the key in my pocket, and walked over to them.

Armin, I believed his name was, narrowed his eyes in confusion at Eren's face. He looked constipated, as he searched his brain for any memories of the blonde.

"What? Don't you recognize your best friend?" Armin questioned with a small laugh, though the laugh wasn't humorous, only worried.

I tried to think of a lie to cover up his amnesia, but everything I thought of, wouldn't work. Because, I highly doubted saying, "Oh, that's just his 'I need to take a shit' face. Don't worry." would be believable. So with a sigh,  
I glanced back at the stairs, before getting closer to Armin so I could talk quietly to him, but still be heard.

"Okay, look, Eren has amnesia." As I said that, Armin's eyes widened in worry and shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke before he could.

"I'm trusting you not to tell anyone, not even his sister. Because if Erwin somehow finds out, I'll be dead. Humanity's Strongest, or not." Armin stared at me, as if contemplating the situation. He finally sighed and slowly nodded his head in agreement. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, now I'll need your help with Eren-"

"Eren,"

Before I finished my sentence, a mother-like, worried voice interrupted me. I cursed under my breath, and Armin immediately understood the situation and made his way to the stairs where the voice was. I caught a glimpse of a black haired female, with an emotionless face, but worried eyes, at the bottom step, illuminated in the light on the wall by her. I slowly backed away into a corner hidden from view of the stairs, grabbing Eren's hand and pulling him with me. He quickly looked down at his hand, then back at my face. I put a finger to my mouth, and he stayed quiet.

"Mikasa! Um, Eren isn't down here. I checked. So, er- Let's go check-"   
Armin's voice was muffled before he could finish, I guessed from being covered by Mikasa's hand.

"But I heard talking." She stated, suspicion filled her tone. I mentally cursed, and stepped out from the corner, leaving behind a confused and worried Eren. I didn't want to leave him alone, because he was in the darkest corner, out of view from the stairs, and alone. With his claustrophobia, that made it worse. But I didn't need Mikasa finding out about his amnesia, she would tell Erwin. I always knew she had it out for me, and that would be a perfect opportunity for her.

I walked to them, and turned the wall that was hiding Eren and me. Armin's worried, blue eyes found my gray ones, as if seeking help. I could tell he didn't like lying, and was rather horrible at it. So I needed to step in.

"I was talking to him," I said, and Mikasa found my body in the dim light, and glared at me.

"Hm," She looked over me, still glaring, as if she didn't believe me. I didn't blame her. She was probably still pissed about the accident. I crossed my arms over my chest and returned her glare, but made it colder.

"What? You don't believe me? I'm over you, so I would have no need to lie to you."

Mikasa turned her head and focused her gaze on the torch near her. I heard her mumble something along the lines of, _"You're not over me in height,"_ and I had to restrain myself from breaking her neck then and there. It didn't help that Armin chuckled and tried to hide it behind a cough, which he failed at horribly.

I cursed under my breath and narrowed my eyes more at her, as if staring at her hard enough would make her explode, or kill her in some horrible way. But nothing happened. Plus, if I were to kill her, I'd have to deal with Eren once he got his memories back. And I'd rather not have to deal with his raged Titan form.

I sighed and shook my head. I really didn't want tonor did I have the time to deal with that, I just wanted to get Eren's memory back as quickly as possible. Speaking of Eren, I silently prayed he was alright by himself. He had dealt with enough shit that day, he didn't need to be freaking out in a small and dark corner, alone.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small nudge on my right arm, and I focused my gaze back to the two brats- I mean, kids. I quickly glanced at Armin, who had nudged me, and he had an obviously fake smile on his face, with worried eyes. He wanted to help me, he wanted to help _Eren_ , in the situation, but that kid couldn't lie to save his life. So with a sigh, I looked up to Mikasa, who was staring at me with an impatient scowl.

"Like I said before, he's not down here. Hange might have found him and took him in for a few tests, or Erwin could have caught him in the halls and wanted to talk with him. I don't fucking know. And I don't give a shit either." I really hoped Eren hadn't heard that, because it was all a shitty lie. I actually did care somewhat for him, poor brat had amnesia all because of me. Of course I'd have a bit of sympathy for him. But I needed to sound believable to Mikasa. It seemed to work, because after she stared me down as if I had told her I had killed Eren, she reluctantly sighed and nodded.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about him." She admitted quietly as she turned around to walk back up the stairs. But I don't miss the daggers she shit directly at me with her eyes, seeming to kill me slowly and painfully in her mind. It had no affect on me, though. I'd been through too much shit in my life to be scared of a glare.  
"Come on, Armin. Let's go search somewhere else." Armin quickly scurried up the stairs behind her, giving me a small smile as they walked up the stairs. I stayed standing in my spot until I heard the door close at the top, listening to the silence to make sure they had really left, then finally made my way back to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I was too lazy to read through XD 
> 
> As usual, leave a comment and kudos. I always smile when I see them :3


	4. Remember Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story just took an unexpected turn after a bit of long thinking. I think I like this better, but we'll see where it leads.

As I turned the wall to the corner, I found Eren sitting, taking deep breaths. It actually made me proud that he took my advice, so with a proud stride, I walked back to him and crouched in front of him. When I did, I saw him grinning through the darkness. I wasn't sure how I never noticed before, but damn was that grin adorable, and gave me the strangest sense of déjà vu. But I quickly shook off the feeling

"Are you really that attached to me? I can't leave you for a few minutes without you freaking out." I joked, and he dropped his grin, and stared at me wide eyed. His breathing had already become normal again.

"N-no! It's not that! I just-"

"Yeah, yeah, brat. I'm just kidding," I straightened back up and held my hand out for him to take, he stared at it, puzzled, and I rolled my eyes.  
Even though he couldn't see it in the darkness.

"I'm trying to help you up, not asking your hand in marriage." I explained as he took my hand with an embarrassed smile. I pulled him up, and allowed him to cling to me since the lights had dimmed a bit, making it considerably darker than before. That brat better feel damn special because I enjoy my personal space.

"So who were those people?" He questioned after a few seconds of silence. We had walked back to the stairs, since there was obviously nothing else down there to help him. I grabbed the torch on the wall as I stepped up on the first step.

"The blonde was your childhood friend, Armin. The bitch- I mean the girl, was your sister, Mikasa." Eren hummed in thought as we walked back up the stairs. I caught a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye, noticing him staring at me. The light from the torch made his eyes shine and look greener than usual, and reminded me of someone all too familiar. My breath caught in my throat at the sudden memories. I hadn't thought about _her_ or _him_ for years. The topic was always too heart wrenching. But, when I really thought about it, he reminded me a lot of her, in more ways than one.

They were both full of determination, both brats, and they both had some way of getting to my heart. Not that I had any feelings for Eren, honestly, I just felt bad for the way I treated him. He also had a way of making me let him do as he pleased, which was why he had amnesia in the first place. My thoughts transitioned back to the present, leaving my shitty past locked up in the depths of my mind that I dreaded wondering in.

We reached the top of the creaky stairs, I noticed how creaky they were after the long silence of walking up them, I opened the door and light flooded around us. Eren's hand left mine and he let out a shaky breath. My technique only helped him so much, at least he hadn't had a near panic attack like before. I stepped out into the much more lighted room, placing the torch back on the sconce I found it on, and glanced around the empty hall. After deeming that it was indeed empty, I motioned for Eren to follow me. If he didn't have anything really useful down in the shitty basement, other than his key, then maybe his uniform would bring something back.

His uniform had been covered in dirt, leaves, and a bit of blood, so I had it cleaned for him. Nobody on my squad was allowed to have even the smallest smudge on their boots, much less dirt stains on their uniform. And Petra, being the kind woman she was, offered to stitch some of the ripped parts back together. It was hanging in my room, last time I checked. Because my room, as Petra stated, "Was the cleanest room, and only room she actually trusted to keep it in." I wasn't going to lie, that did make me feel pretty fucking proud.

I strode down the hall, with a stumbling Eren trying to keep up behind me. Somehow, by the grace of what ever God there is, we hadn't ran into anyone. I hoped it would stay like that, but then again, fate always seemed to want to take a huge shit on me. And I should have known that fate wouldn't give me a break, even in that situation. As I turned the corner, I heard voices in the distance getting closer. One of which, was no doubtably Erwin's. The last person I wanted to see at that moment.

"Fuck," I mumbled as I quickly looked around for an empty room. I found one to my right, and I grabbed Eren's arm, basically dragging him toward it. I threw him in it, and quickly closed the door behind me as I stepped in. Eren had stumbled to the ground, or so I thought. It was dark as fuck, and I just hoped that Eren wouldn't freak out. Especially since we were in a small supply closet. I shook my head of the thought, and pressed my ear to the door, listening to the voices get closer and closer. But my concentration was ruined when I felt someone pulling on my arm, as if trying to pull themselves up. I guessed it was Eren, because dealing with another person was something I did not have the energy for.

I rolled my eyes at his efforts and tried to pull him up, but for a kid, he had a strong grasp. He ended up pulling me down, causing me to flail my arms, and pull a few brooms and buckets down with me.  
"Shit!" I exclaimed as I landed on top of a squirming Eren, a bucket on my head and a broom laying on my back.

"Sorry!" Eren whisper-shouted as I shot him a glare, though I knew he couldn't see it. I was about to curse him out, when I heard the doorknob start turning. My gaze moved to the door and I quickly tried to get back up, which is very hard when a shitton of brooms were around you. As soon as I had gotten to my knees and hands, practically straddling Eren, the door opened and flooded the room in light.

"Oh my," I heard Hange say with a chuckle. I'd make sure to kill her later.

"Levi? Eren? What's going on?" Erwin gave me a confused look, and as Eren laid on the floor, stuttering, I pushed off of him and stood back up. I pulled the bucket off of my head and threw it on the ground, next to Eren, causing him to flinch.  
"Nothing of your concern." I stated as I crossed my arms. Hange started laughing harder, and Erwin shook his head at me. I "tch"ed and scowled at Hange, who was definitely getting murdered later.

"On another note, I'm glad to see you're up and moving, Eren." Erwin shot me a look, and I moved my scowl to him.  
Eren pushed himself up to a sitting position, and stared up at Erwin. He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.  
"Well, we don't have time to chitchat, so why don't you two go. We have important business to attended to." I probably should have worded it better, because Hange shot me the most suggestive look I wish I'd never seen, and Erwin raised his huge-ass eyebrows at me.

"I'll let you two continue with your…'important business', then." He said as he turned around to leave us. Hange winked at me and gave me a thumbs up as she followed behind Ewrin. I threw my head into my hands and groaned. I just wanted the whole fucking thing to be over with. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I lifted my head to find Eren staring at me with a small smile.

"Sorry about that. That was my fault," He scratched that back of his neck and humorlessly chuckled. He was damn right it was his fault. But I couldn't be mad at him for long, with that smile of his. It was too pure, too innocent. And reminded me of… No. Not going there again. I pushed Eren's hand away from me and walked, or rather stomped, out of the room.  
Eren followed behind, and ran next to me.

"Uh, Levi? Are you mad at me?" He questioned and I responded with silence. He must have took the hint because he was silent the rest of the short way to my room. When we got to my room, as I reached to open the door, Eren grabbed my arm. I sharply turned to look back at him, what I saw made me feel a bit guilty for taking my anger out on him. His eyes were casted at the ground, and his brows were drawn together in confusion and thought.

"I really am sorry, Levi," Stated Eren, glancing up at me with a look of innocence a kid would have.  
"just please stop ignoring me. It makes me feel even worse." His eyes were back to the ground as his hold on my arm slightly tightened. Sighing, I turned my body to fully face him.

"I'm not mad at you, kid." I stated which wasn't entirely a lie, I was more pissed at Erwin and Hange for acting as childish as they did.  
His face lit up, and he raised his eyes to look at me.

"Really?"

He acted exactly like a child. A part of me wondered if he would have always acted like that if his life hadn't turned to shit. He was completely oblivious of the Titans at that moment. He seemed much happier. Eren dragged me from my thoughts with an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how relieved that makes me," Chuckling, he gave me the brightest smile is ever seen him make. For a slight moment, I considered not telling him the truth. Why should I? I was trying to help him, but getting back his memory would bring him pain. It wouldn't make his life any better.

And I wouldn't be able to see that bright smile of his.

My gaze moved to the floor as I contemplated my decisions; I could save my own life by getting Eren's memories back but slowly bringing pain back to him. Or, I could keep it all a secret from him- the Titans, his shifting powers, the _deaths_. But I would have to deal with the consequences when, because Erwin would, find out. It wasn't long until the next expedition, and without humanities last hope knowing of his significant power, I would be the one that would pay.

Taking a deep breath, I boldly looked back up at Eren. I was met with a brilliant yet worried smile, and a sudden warmth flooded my chest.

"Are you alright?"

Eren asked with concern in his tone. And at that moment, I had made my decision. I would probably regret it later, but at that moment, I didn't care.

Because that was the first time in a while someone had shown genuine concern for me. Not concern for humanity's strongest, not the corporal, but Levi.

I wanted to reset my relationship with him. Have a friendship of sorts, instead of being his corporal. So my new task was set: I couldn't let him remember me. My hand moved to the key in the pockets of my pants, and an idea began to form in my mind.

But, perhaps, I could get him to remember a different me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to update every weekend instead XD 
> 
> Also, guys what happened to my commenters? I haven't gotten any comments on either of my stories in a while .-.


	5. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is in third person because I had accidentally started writing in third person and I was too lazy to change it, and it has more of Eren's feelings in it.

 

Levi stared at Eren in intense thought before remembering Eren had asked a question.

"Just peachy." He stated simply, no emotion evident in his grey eyes or face. Eren shrugged and looked down at his hand that was clutching onto Levi's sleeve and arm. He quickly released it and Levi turned around back to the door, opening it to reveal a small, neat room.

"This is my room," Levi began, stepping into the room fully and allowing Eren to follow. Eren stepped into the room and gawked at the tidiness of it, it was much better than the filthy, dark basement Levi had brought him to earlier. There was a window in the back of the room, by the bed that was in the far left corner. The sky was turning into a beautiful shade of red and orange, the colors faded perfectly into each other, with even a bit of pink in scattered specks.  
"It's getting late, so you can stay with me until we can figure out your sleeping arrangement." Eren nodded at Levi's words as Levi took off the brown jacket he had on, with the strange yet interesting symbol on the back of it. He had noticed it earlier while Levi was trying to get the key for the basement, but he hadn't questioned it then. For some reason, the symbol seemed oddly familiar to him.

"What's with the wings on your jacket?" Eren asked as Levi neatly hung the jacket in his closet, next to a similar outfit that was equally neat.

"They are the wings of freedom…but it's not really important." Levi shrugged as he began to unbutton his shirt. Eren had an odd feeling in the back of his mind that told him Levi wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he shook the thought away. Why would Levi lie to him?

Eren quietly watched as Levi finished unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a very well toned chest. Unintentionally, Eren stared in awe. Levi neatly folded the shirt and placed it on a dresser, before looking up at a gawking Eren.

"Enjoying the view?" He questioned humorously. Eren quickly averted his gaze and started messing with his injured arm. He had forgotten it was supposedly broken, because he felt no pain from it. Even during the supply closet incident, there was no pain. Curiously, he took the cloth cast off from around his neck, then unwrapped the bandages that were wrapped around it, and dropped them carelessly to the ground. To his surprise, his arm wasn't swollen, discolored, scratched, and he could even move it normally.

_What the…? Was she lying about it being broken?_

He thought to himself. He moved his arm around a bit more to test it, and it was no doubtably in perfect condition. Eren looked back up at Levi to find him staring at his arm as well. Levi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry about it. Hange isn't a real doctor, she's not even right in her damn head. I highly doubt she knows a broken arm when she sees one." Levi shrugged and Eren slightly nodded, starring back down at his arm. He got the same strange feeling he had a few times before that day, a feeling of something buried in his mind, locked up. Just out of reach, something that he should know. But he ignored it. Levi promised to help him regain his memories, and he had decided, back at the basement, that he trusted Levi.

Eren pushed his thoughts back to Levi, as he watched him remove an old key, and nonchalantly placed it on the dresser next to his neatly-folded shirt, as he ran a hand through his black hair. Eren stared at the key for a beat longer than needed, and only looked away when he heard Levi's voice. He quickly looked up to find Levi's back facing him, walking towards a door Eren hadn't noticed earlier.

"I'm going to take a shower, touch anything and I'll give you hell."

Before Eren could respond, Levi had already disappeared into the supposed bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Eren looked around the room, and his eyes fell back on the key, glistening from the late evening glow of the outside sky. He tilted his head to the side and slowly started walking towards the key, feeling enticed by it. It looked old, and Eren felt the mysterious aura emitting from it, fuming at him in waves. Only peaking his curiosity. There were a million possibilities for what it opened. And as Eren pondered through them all, even considering a hidden room no one else knew about, he started reaching out to pick it up. Slowly, stretching his arm to it, the feeling of curiosity consuming him as he almost touched it. His hand was right over it, all he had to do was close his fingers around it and-

There was a sudden sound of something being dropped from the bathroom, causing Eren to flinch. His eyes widened as he found that he had almost touched Levi's key, without any consent of doing so. He retracted his hand away as if the key had suddenly engulfed in flames, and backed away a bit. It was like he was in a trance, no control of his movements. He ran a hand through his greasy, brown hair, pushing the bandages around his head up higher. With a frustrated sigh, he pulled the bandages off of his head, and onto the pile of other bandages he had disregarded from his arm. He didn't bother to check his hair in the nearby mirror on the wall next to him, in favor of sitting down in the small chair in the corner of the room, next to the door. He pulled his knees to his chest and a yawn escaped him, suddenly realizing that he was a bit drowsy. Cuddling into the cushion of the chair, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~

  
_Eren stared in silence and terror as he was dragged away from the rather gruesome scene. There were people screaming, crying, noise all around him, but he heard none of it. Desensitized from the scarring memory of a woman trapped under a broken down house, a terrifying giant closing in from behind, with the most unruly grin on its face, that just didn't seem appropriate for the scene . It all felt familiar to him, but he couldn't place the feeling. The woman especially, he felt like he should know her, but he couldn't place her in his mind._

_He felt his heart clinch as the giant picked her up from the ruble, bringing her up to its face. She was struggling to be out of its grasp. It's other hand grabbed her, twisted, then there was no more movement. Eren wanted to scream, wanted to whimper, make some form of noise or anything. But he did nothing. He didn't cry. Scream. Just started wide eyed at the familiar stranger that had just been killed in front of his eyes, by the terrifying giant._

_Eren was farther from the scene, but that didn't stop him from seeing what happened. It's hand opened back up, and it held her limp body as it pulled her closer to it's mouth. It's grin somehow spread, as it opened its mouth, and held her in it. Eren's felt sick to his stomach and tried to look away, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. With one last attempt at trying to move, his breath caught in his thought in a strangled sob as the giant bit down._

  
Eren jerked awake, breathing heavily as he looked around the dark room.

"A dream…" he muttered under his breath as he takes his hand hrough his hair, feeling the sticky sensation of sweat on his forehead, clamping his hair together. He took inna deep breath as he stretched and felt something fall off of him. He looked down at the floor and saw a blanket wadded there. He smiled thoughtfully and looked at the bed across from him, finding Levi fast asleep. The room was dark, with only slight light coming from the window, so Eren guessed it must have been early morning. He considered going back to sleep, but didn't think it would be possible since he was still stirred from the dream. So instead, he leaned back against the chair, full intent of thinking about the dram. His hands instinctively went to his neck, as if expecting a necklace to grab, only grabbing a handful of air. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he looked back at the key on Levi's dresser. The feeling of familiarity returned.

Eren shifted uncomfortably, and the chair creaked loudly under his weight.

"Why the hell are you awake so early?" Levi's voice asked in a tired, groggy voice. Eren jumped in surprise and looked back at Levi's bed. Sure enough, Levi was sitting up in his bed. Even though it was rather dark, Eren could still make out his form and could see that his hair was sticking up, and he looked tired.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Levi stretched and yawned, then scratched the back of his neck.  
"It's not your fault. I'm just a light sleeper."

Eren nodded and a comfortable silence feel between them. It was odd how comfortable it was, being that Eren had only "met" Levi yesterday. Though the silence was comfortable, he still felt the need for conversation.

"Thank you for the blanket, by the way." Eren said with a smile and Levi nodded in response, as he finally pushed his sheets off of him and got up from the bed. The sun had started to shine through the few trees by the window, Eren guessed it must have been around five. He watched as Levi fixed his sheets, grabbed his shirt from the dresser, and went to the bathroom. Eren sat in silence, staring blankly at the spot where his bandages once laid, but were no longer there, most likely moved by Levi.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Eren finally decided to sit up and try to tame his hair. He padded sleepily to the mirror on the wall next to him, a yawn escaping his mouth as he stared at his reflection. His hair was sticking up on one side of his head, from leaning his head against the back of the chair. He tried his best to run his fingers through his hair, trying to flatten it, only for it to spring back out of place. He frowned, and gave up, walking back to the chair to pick up the blanket from the floor. He wrapped it around his shoulders, inhaling the familiar scent of Levi, which he had become accustomed to from clinging to him in the basement and with Levi laying on top of him. The memory from the supply closet of the previous day made his face grow hot. At the moment, he hadn't realized just how close they had been. Both of their faces only a breath away. Eren had only been worried that Levi would be mad at the contact, nothing else had crossed his mind.

But Levi wasn't upset.

As a matter of fact, he'd seemed fine from it, just annoyed with so called Erwin and Hange. Eren furrowed his brows in confusion as he thought to the other times he had been in close contact with Levi; Holding his hand and arm in the basement, Levi holding his shoulders and helping through his mini panic attack, Levi crouching in front of him, his face only inches away. Close enough to feel his breath. And that had comforted Eren. Knowing that Levi was near, actually comforted him. Even when Eren had woke up in the hospital wing, Levi was right next to him. Waiting for him to wake up.

Eren hadn't put the pieces together until then, but it all made sense.

Levi and him must have been in a relationship before the amnesia.


End file.
